Color sensing devices may include a light source that projects a light beam to a color sample to be measured and a sensor that detects the light reflected by the sample to determine if a correct color was printed on the sample. However, if the sample is not accurately positioned the sensor may detect an inaccurate color reading because a light intensity of the light reflected by the sample may vary depending on the sample's position. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a color measurement device that reduces inaccurate color measurement readings.